A Night Under the Stars
by TheLoneDancer
Summary: I love Koumei and I couldn't believe no one has written a decent lemon for him. Please review if you want more!


Soha: long white hair, hourglass figure, has an interest in the stars, a white cloth wrapped over one of her shoulders exposing her back and legs.

The Kou Empire was sound asleep; the lanterns were dim granting the kingdom rest. The stars were out scattered throughout the entire dark blue night sky glistening in the space around them. The crickets, frogs, and birds chirped lightly becoming the chorus of the night, creating a soothing melody. The large pond in the Kou Empire's garden mirrored the night sky's beauty enhancing it even more. Soha sat quietly on the earth patch, in the center of the pond, while large tree stood tall in patch like island. She used one arm to support her upper half when both her bare legs touched lying on the ground. The Heliohapt's other hand stroked, her snake, Nala who was large and coiled around her neck. Her emerald eyes looked up at the sky with wonder and astonishment admiring the constellations. No matter how far from home she was; the stars were always there to remind her of Heliohapt.

"It's a beautiful night." A calm gentle voice spoke frightening the two foreigners. Soha gasped frightened turning to the voice. Nala hissed flashing her large white fangs at the unwelcomed intruder.

Standing before Soha was Kou's Empire's second eldest son Ren Koumei. He wore his traditional royal clothing with its balanced purple and white hues representing Kou.

"Koumei, you startled me," she laughed lightly smiling at him.

"My apologizes, Soha," His right hand automatically scratched the back of his crimson head, as he averted his eyes to the pond. "I just came out to stretch"

"Won't you sit with me?" The female Heliohapt pats the seat next to her she bats her long lashes effortlessly at him. His feature was soften with a smile as he placed himself by her side. Light pink eyes migrate exploring the sky identifying each constellation. They sat in blissful silence together admiring the peaceful harmony of the night. Nala the snake began to slither away to the tree.

With the snake now gone Koumei could get a better look at the bronze woman beside him. Honestly he didn't mind Soha's culture; Mei just couldn't understand why it had to be snakes that showed class instead of necklaces. The only issue he had with Nala was that she tried to eat his pigeon. Soha's smile was radiant like the thin crescent moon, her hair was long and beautiful passed her calves, like the untouched snow in winter. Her eyes grew bright whenever they met and spoke of The Arts. He welcomed her to his studies whenever Soha felt like studying or visiting; it was nice to have someone different around. One who wasn't a complete jerk like Judal. Nor one with a fierce temper like his sisters. Nor one that was obsessed with obtaining knowledge. She was completely different. He felt drawn to her.

When they first met the entire royal siblings died from embarrassment. The Helioaphts Empire women roamed the empire with their chest exposed. It was a sign of confidence. She was a gift to the second prince from the King of Helioapths as a thank you for helping them come up with tactical strategies to help with their military. And well the princesses of Kou Empire caused uproar about it. The princes had a difficult time to holding a proper conversation with her during the Grand event. He frowned at the memory when Judal whistled in approval laughing. The youngest prince started to complain that it was unfair to receive people as gifts. Koumei only response was that he had no feelings what so ever for the foreigner. He even noticed Soha's response when she looked away disappointed, but didn't care at the time. Everybody that was a male was forced to leave. The princesses and the maids that were there helped her change in to clothing that was more conservative.

But of course as time went on he slowly fell for her. Whenever he left his studies he'd see her out and about exploring the empire's garden smelling the flowers or feeding the koi fish. And one time she made him some herbal tea that that she collected from their garden which helped lull him to sleep. There were times where they spoke softly amongst each other, as they exchanged talk of their culture late into the nights. And maybe tonight just maybe he could tell her the truth. He could tell her how he felt. But part of him couldn't. He feared rejection. He feared the chances that she would act indifferent towards him for the way he acted towards her in the beginning. Perhaps he was better off continuing the friendship. Maybe he shouldn't have come out night tonight.

Almost as if Soha knew he was about leave. She yawns laying her head in Koumei's lap. He stiffens sitting up straight, turning his head to look elsewhere.

"Mei..?" Soha spoke softly to him, "Which constellation is yours?"

"Hm?"

"You're Dijinn… I've only seen you used it once. But it looks like it could be a constellation."

"Mm, you're right," The prince said, "It's over there." He points up to the seven stars in the sky forming and odd pentagon. He informed her that it was the Big Dipper.

"You remind me of a star, Mei," she mused snuggling up to him.

Frighten with a shaky hand he stokes her long luscious locks. "How so?" he pondered.

"Mm, cause you're precious to me…" she murmurs quietly sitting up to get a better look at him with her green orbs. Mei felt his face burn, he couldn't face her.

"Soha… " He was overcome with a large wave of relief to hear those words escape her lips. His shoulder slumped and lets out a hearty sigh. He steadily migrated his pink eyes to meet her green alluring orbs, "May I kiss you?"

"Please do," she chimed sweetly.

Mei leaned towards her direction using his right hand to caress her cheek and guide her lips to his. Mei's gently kissed Soha attempting to convey all of his feelings for her in this single kiss; Soha's hand slide up to the prince's chest, as she kissed him back with a little more force. He felt so much for this woman that he wanted to conquer her for himself. Treasure her. To keep her safe. Voluntarily Soha's sat herself in Mei's laps straddling him. Craving more kisses from him. His heart raced.

The stars mischievously wink and twinkled at the duo. The man with the crimson pony tail warped one arm around her waist and continued to kiss her. He urged her to open her lips to him as he carefully licked her bottom lip. As Mei's and Soha's tongues both explored each other mouth only part momentarily to catch their breath and continue kissing. Kuomei left his neck exposed to Soha. The white long haired woman broke the kiss and steadily ran her lips down his chin to his neck leaving light love marks behind. As her tongue continued to assault his neck Koumei let out a shaky moan, she stroked her wet muscle over his sweet spot. Intrigue she nibbled at it attentively, listening to him moan occasionally. The scarlet haired prince felt himself harden with her straddling him. New urges between these two began to bubble up in their stomach, each one wanting the other just as much.

"Mei, I want you," Soha purred into his ears.

"As do I," Koumei reassures pressing her body against his. And soon they began to recklessly remove one another's clothes without mercy nor regrets. Koumei slide Soha's single white clothed strap off her shoulder revealing her chest. The second eldest prince gently rubbed her back tracing small circles with his fingers, then moved his hands forward to her chest and tenderly kissed each breast one at a time. Teasing, pinching, recording her every move through his dark hot pink lust filled eyes. Her breasts pressed into his face every time her body arched moaning attempting to coop with his taunts. Soha helped the prnice rid himself of his robes. Even though that Mei was usually indoors to Soha's surprise the prince's body was most defiantly defined. Her hands and lips explored his chest, biceps, and abs. She was thrilled feeling his muscles underneath her tense and relax after each touch, caress, and lick. Their hands explored each other's body. Soha's hand slide down to her untouched womanhood.

"Wait…" the bronze protested hesitantly with a flushed face.

"Yes?" his eyes read uncertainty in her face.

Soha brushed his red bangs from his acne scared face and placed her forehead against his. Looking deeply into his two pink orbs. " I wish to be yours but I'm worried that I may not be good enough for you…"

Koumei smiled at her, "I think it's the other way around." The scarlet haired prince leaned in and kissed her passionately once more. Soha grabbed his hand and guided it between her thighs. Mei felt her excitement between her legs and placed a single digit in her entrance. His finger swirled around the drenched carven of hers, feeling her walls. He applied pressure against her walls as he withdraws his finger rubbing along the way. He repeated the action again and again. A seductive moan escapes Soha's lips as she buried her face in his shoulders. His royal rod grew harder aching to be inside of her to claim her as his own. He pumped in to her slowly savoring each movement she made with her hips. And gradually he decided to add another finger inside of her continuing to pump her. She couldn't take it anymore!

"Mei… please take me," she cried meekly with incohesive breathing her face was tinted with a pink shade. She was losing control of her body as she felt her stomach coil up. He removed his fingers and placed the tip of his large royal rod near her entrance. Soha lowered her hips down slowly taking him in. Mei inhaled sharply through his mouth feeling her walls constrict him. The snowy haired woman began to slowly rock her hips against his, feeling his length rub along everything. Her green eyes locked on Mei's eyes.

"Soha..." he groaned softy placing his head against her collarbone. His hands fell to her hips making her slow her pace to meet his thrusts thoroughly. Making sure that Soha took him all the way in as his balls touched her woman's lips. He wanted to take his time making love to her. To make sure that she knew how he felt. Mei whispered sweet nothings and promises to in to her. Promises that he'd take her to back to the Helioapths Empire and explore the land with her. Soha lets out short pants and huffs as she felt him enter and leave her entrance skillfully.

Koumei couldn't bear it anymore his rod was throbbing inside of her, demanding that he changes the pace. Suddenly, he pulled her hips down harder and quickly.

"Yes..!" She cried out in pure bliss in to the quiet night.

"Love, you'll wake up the others if you get too loud." He warned locking his lips against hers to consume her cries.

She pulled away breaking the kiss, her green eyes darkening with unfulfilled lust and an attractive pout. Soha had plans of her own she wrapped her long legs around him. And rocked hard against his rod. The prince clenched his teeth and tossed his head back, finding it impossible to focus. A moan threatening to escape his lips, it bubbled at the back of his throat. Soha was pushing him to his limit. He felt his climax near he was fighting it. The sound of their skin colliding against skin echoed around them and traveled the night air. Sweat formed between the man and woman during the friction.

"I'm near," Soha warned her toes curling, "I'm going to come!"

He cursed under his breath as his vision blurred. That's all his body needed to hear! His hips jerk up rocking roughly inside of her. He squeezed his eyes shut holding her tightly in place. He released himself pumping everything he had built inside his royal rod and into her womanhood.

"Koumei, Ah!" She yelled follow by a long moan, "Aahhhh!"

Her walls enclosed around his rod as she imploded around him mixing her liquids with his. Koumei groans feeling her walls pulse around his cock. The overwhelming sensation took its leave.

He falls back with the woman on top of him, Kuomei raked his fingers through his messy pulled back ponytail. He looked up blinking multiple times to rid himself the doubled starred vision. Soha lay panting hard on top of him exposed to the cool night breeze. Soha moved up to kiss her prince locking their lips together once more. Koumei pulls away laying on the ground while Soha rested her head on his chest. His hand repeatedly rubbed her back gently.

"I love you, Koumei.." she mumbled sleepily suppressing a yawn

"And I love you more," Koumei murmured pleased as he fought to catch his breath.

They stayed like that for several moments in silence listening to nature's chorus return. His chest swayed up and down lulling Soha to sleep. He heard a light snore escape from his lover's lips. She had already fallen asleep! Koumei sat up holding her in his arms. He placed a sweet kiss on to her forehead. Pondering how he was going to return to his room without running in to any night guards. He covered her up with his robes and dressed himself in his pants. Mei carried the Helioapth all the way to his bedroom by taking the shortest route.

Morning came, the royal siblings and the Helioapth ate breakfast together discussing random topics that came up. Kouha commented to Koumei, "You look different, brother…"

"What do you mean?" he replied trying to keep a calm façade on his face.

"I dunno. It's like you look happier. You usually have this pain expression about you," The youngest brother look to the oldest brother Kuoen, "What do you see that's different with him?"

It took all of Soha's energy not to flash her bashful smile at them, informing the siblings of their deeds last night. "Kouha, leave him be." Kouen dismissed before Mei could anwser. Truth be told En kept to himself that he saw Mei and Soha together in the middle of the pond. What Mei does. Doesn't really concern him as long as he tended to his royal duties. As soon as the love birds left the dining room and were out of sight from the other royals. Koumei took Soha's hand raising it up to his lips and kissed it. He gently kissed her hand and looked at her lively green eyes. "Would you like to gaze at the stars with me tonight, love?" he asked sweetly.

"Only if you have the time, " She answered giving him a cheeky smile.

"In that case maybe I should take a break just for today. You know what they say 'too much work isn't good for you.'" He chuckles grinning.


End file.
